The Shadow Lord
The Shadow Lord was a temporary Revengerist from Sacramento, CA and RLSH who battles the night using the night... He is a straigh, 5'9" body-building swinging Native American who lists his hometown as "In the Shadows" It is not known if he is a renegade from the DARK dimension, but it seems likely. From The Shadow Lord's myspace profile: "As the Sun mellows away from the heavens, and the night sky rules the land, Evil Doers choose to roam, causing mischief and turmoil for innocent civilians. Little do these villainous criminals know about the "Silhouetted Saviour", the Superhero known as The Shadown Lord. The Shadow Lord emerges from the darkest corner, rescuing the innocent bystanders from sheer danger, and expunging the crooks. He is Me, as I am Him, The Shadow Lord, And I Rule The Night." The Shadow Lord's Special Abilities Camouflages With The Darkness Super Strength Hyper Senses (Can Sense Disturbances In The Shadows) Martial Arts (Muay Thai, Judo, and Pro Wrestling) Baritone Voice And Stern Look (For Intimidation) The Shadow Lord's Special Manouvers Shadow Blast (Blast of dark-energy matter) Shadow Kick (540˚ Roundhouse Kick) Shadow Lock (Modified Triangle Chokehold) Shadow Bomb (Burning Hammer/Reverse DVD) Shadow Slam (Amazing Impact And GTS Combination) Various Arsenal Of Attacks, Holds, Manouvers, etc. The Shadow Lord's Hobbies/Admirations English And Grammar Poetry Darkness The Undertaker Bruce Lee Chuck Norris MMA WWE MLB The Shadow Lord's Slogans "As Darkness Consumes The Light, The Shadow Lord Rules The Night" "Darkness Isn't Evil, Just Unique" "Darkness Isn't A Bad Thing" "Shadows pWn" 'Who The Shadow Lord would like to meet:' Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Al Simmons, Billy Baston, Virgil Hawkins... Oh boy, yet another Shadow Lord I bet you have not seen any other lords of shadow. Here we are with an additional human who claims to be a noble of shadow. Just another leader of darkness and shade. The human-creatures are so fond of falsely boasting of their ability to rule things, which have no actual power. This is a worthless endeavor as if you make your realm solely of a place where people can't see you then you aren't really a lord. Master of being an inferior human loser is more like it. This particular homo sapien does not even have powers, skills, traits, or abilities related to slight or large absence of life; he merely renames conventional grappling maneuvers to suit his image. Grappling only works on humanoids anyway, if a human wrestler attempted to grapple a bipedal species or an arachnid I would be hard pressed to believe such attacks would have any effect. Shadow blah blah blah blah blah. YOU DISGUST QUIKLOK (THE TERRIBLE!) The latest mission involved me dispersing a gang of vandals from Howe Park. Trying to defacate the beautiful appearance of a childrens' playground with gang terminology, I was whitty and crafty with my movements, as no one was able to catch my graceful methods of mobilization, and slowly interrupted their ciminalistic proceeding. I warned them that it would be in their best interest to NOT continue with the horrendous actions they were trying to accomplish, but they vowed to "defeat" me. I delivered my Shadow Slam to one and a modified armbar to another. The other two escaped. The two I exaulted force on apologized and ran while comphiscated the grafiti device. Mission complete. He is me, as I am him, The Shadow Lord, and I rule the night. Category:Allies Category:Revengerists Category:Awesomes Category:Goodguys Category:Vigiliantes Category:Most Powerful Character